ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gym Leader
A is the highest-ranking member and owner of an official Pokémon Gym. With Blue from the games as the only known exception, gym leaders will only specialize in one specific type of Pokémon and will also have their gym designed to fit the environment of that specific type. Gym leaders use their gyms and their Pokémon to test the skills of trainers that challenge them, and if said trainers win a battle, the gym leader will gift them with a badge that's unique to that specific gym. If a trainer wins the minimum required amount of badges for a specific region's Pokémon League Conference, that is eight, they're eligible to compete — they also have the chance to battle the region's Elite Four. There are a total of eight Gym Leaders in each region, usually all eight gym leaders in a region will specialize in a different type of Pokémon, the most recurring type for the first gym is due to both and being super effective against it. Unlike regular Pokémon Trainers, a Gym Leader has the right to directly challenge the Pokémon League Champion, as revealed by Brock in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. As shown several times, a Gym Leader is usually well involved with their community. When not at the Gym, a Gym Leader is usually involved in some type of work or service that the surrounding community is known for (this is more prevalent in the anime and the manga than the video games). When at the Gym, a leader will maintain the Gym itself, the Pokémon, the other members, and will battle any challenger. Games Kanto R/B/G/Y/FR/LG/PE= |-| G/S/C/HG/SS= Johto Hoenn R/S/OR/AS= |-| E= Sinnoh Unova B= |-| W= |-| B2/W2= Kalos Alola Alola has no Gym Leaders. Instead, the player character can battle the four Island Kahuna in a Grand Trial, after passing the Trial. Galar SW= |-| SH= Anime Kanto Pewter City While Brock begins as the Gym Leader, his father: Flint, is the former Gym Leader, his mother: Lola took over the gym and made it a -type Gym, and his younger brother Forrest is the current Gym Leader. Route to Vermilion City While Ash travels and meets the Gym Leaders from the games as normal, he also meets a trainer named A.J., who runs his own unofficial Gym which is on the route to Vermilion City, A.J.'s gym does not have a badge or a type. A.J. also makes a brief appearance in the games as a Youngster on Route 9. Cerulean City While Misty is the current Gym Leader, her three sisters: Daisy, Violet, and Lily act as Gym Leaders until Misty takes the post. Viridian City While Giovanni starts as the Gym Leader like in the games, he has to go on a business journey - so he leaves Jessie, James, and Meowth as the Gym Leaders. Jessie is the one who actually does the battling. Since Giovanni does not return from the business trip as he is busy running Team Rocket, the Elite Four member Agatha is put in charge of the Gym. Orange Islands The Gym Leaders from the Orange Islands have only appeared in the Pokémon Anime series and not in game series. In addition to this, these Gym Leaders work slightly differently than others, usually having trainers that face them take part in a number of challenges rather than Pokémon Battles. Also, the majority of these Gym Leaders do not specialize in a specific Pokémon type. Trivia *While there are members of the Elite Four who specialize in -type Pokémon, there has never been a gym leader specializing in that specific type until Piers was introduced in Generation VIII. *In Pokémon Black and White 2 World Tournament, all of the Starter type Gym Leaders ( , , ) have a fully evolved starter type. *The only regions with Gym Leaders for all three of the starter types are Kanto and Unova. **However, in the Generation V games, the player character is only able to have a gym battle with the Gym Leader for one of those types (starter's weakness in Black and White; in Black 2 and White 2). *Johto is the only region with no Gym Leaders that specialize in any of the starter types - Fire, Water or Grass. *Due to the Hoenn and Unova regions having two -type gym leaders each (Wallace and Juan; Cress and Marlon), there are a total of six Gym Leaders of this type, more than any other type. **However, the type with Gym Leaders in the most regions is , with a Gym Leader of that type in every region except for Johto. *The Mossdeep City Gym and the Striaton City Gym are currently the only Pokémon Gyms to have more than one person acting as gym leader (Tate and Liza are the co-gym leaders for Mossdeep City while Cilan, Chili and Cress are the co-gym leaders for Striaton City). **Also, while Tate and Liza both specialize in -type Pokémon, Cilan and his two brothers each specialize in a different type of Pokémon: Cilan specializes in -types, Chili specializes in -types and Cress specializes in -types. ***While Cilan, Chili and Cress each fit the criteria of gym leaders specializing in only one specific type of Pokémon, the Striaton City Gym is the only gym to technically specialize in more than one type of Pokémon. *All of the Galar Gym Leaders have a special ID Number on their jersey. All of these are numbers can be translated from Japanese Pager Code to say a word relating to them: **Milo has the number 831, which translates to ya-sa-i, meaning 'veggie'. **Nessa has the number 049, which translates to o-yo-gu, meaning 'swim'. **Kabu has the number 187, which translates to hi-ba-na, meaning 'spark'. **Bea has the number 193, which translates to i-ku-sa, meaning 'fight'. **Allister has the number 291, which translates to ni-ku-i, meaning 'detest'. **Gordie has the number 188, which translates to i-wa-ba, meaning 'rock wall'. **Melony has the number 361, which translates to sa-mu-i, meaning 'cold'. **Opal has the number 910, which translates to kyu-to, meaning 'cute'. **Piers has the number 061, which translates to wa-ri-i, meaning 'bad'. **Raihan has the number 241, which translates to tsu-yo-i, meaning 'strong'. Gallery Johto Gym Leaders.png Sinnoh Gym Leaders.png Unova Gym Leaders.png Kalos Gym Leaders.png See also *Gym *Badges *Frontier Brains *Subway Boss *Battle Chatelaine Category:Pokémon characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional occupations